Pain
by karin150301
Summary: -Entiendelo Flippy, la vida esta llena de dolor, la felicidad no siempre funciona, mucho menos para alguien como tu, confía en mí, sé lo que te digo -alardeó con esa sonrisa sádica.


**Pain**

Se llevó las manos llenas con agua al rostro sintiendo el agua fría contra su piel caliente, viendo como las gotas que resbalaban de su rostro.

Se encontraba agitado, nervioso, asustado, sí ese seria el termino correcto, volvió a llevarse un poco mas de agua cuando noto que aun sentía a la inminente bestia queriendo surgir.

Después de lo que le pareció más de quince minutos sin atreverse a ver al frente, al fin lo hizo, miró su reflejo, sus ojos nuevamente tenian ese color verde, ningun rastro de amarillo quedaba en sus orbes, abrió la boca, y queriendo cerciorarse de que todo estaba bajo control examinó a detalle su perfecta dentadura, soltó un suspiro,lo peor había pasado.

Sus pensamientos no tardaron en traer a su mente nuevamente la imagen que había iniciado su problema.

 _Al salir del centro comercial, Flippy se dirigió a su camioneta, había comprado todo lo necesario para la semana, algunos vegetales, cosas de limpieza personal, cigarrillos y un six pack de cervezas, todo iba bien o al menos eso pensó hasta que lo vio…_

 _Ella sonriendo tan alegremente como siempre, su peculiar cabello rojo estaba atado en una coleta alta y caía hasta su cintura, vestía una playera de tiras blanca y unos shorts de mezclilla obscura, las medias no permitían apreciar sus blancas y largas piernas, pero eso qué importaba cuando su mano estaba entrelazada con la de splendid, ese jodido super héroe de pacotilla que ella admiraba desde que eran niños._

 _Y entonces lo sintió, sintió como algo surgía dentro de el ¿dolor? ¿furia? tal vez una combinación de ambas, pero qué más daba, no pensó mucho en eso, solo corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su camioneta, tiró las compras en el asiento de copiloto, encendió el motor y aceleró importandole una mierda los señalamientos a la orilla del camino._

La sonrisa sádica y esos ojos diabólicos mirándole desde el espejo lo sacaron de su tren de pensamientos, se asusto, lo hizo en verdad, pero antes de siquiera intentar _Él_ habló.

–Cuanto tiempo sin verte Flippy –seis meses, tres semanas, dos dias, veintiún horas para ser exactos, pensó con ironía. Su mirada se estrechó ante su reflejo, ¿se estaba volviendo loco? sí, muy posiblemente, recordaba la ocasión en que tuvo un ataque similar y terminó matando a la mayoría en el pueblo, y todo por su jodida esquizofrenia. –No te estas volviendo loco –respondió su reflejo y el lo miro con aun mas furia –tu ya estas loco –contestó con burla.

Estrelló su puño contra el espejo, sintió el ardor en su piel pero no le importó, Él seguía ahí, y seguia mirandolo con esa expresión llena de diversión, esa que lo jodia de verdad.

-¿Cómo se sintió? -pregunto Fliqpy.

No contestó, abrió el cajón y tomó una de esas grandes pastillas esperando a que su reflejo regresara a la normalidad.

Pero eso no ocurrió.

Fliqpy sonreía aun en ese reflejo y la sangre que salía de su mano no hacía más que divertir a su alter ego. -¿Estás cansado de sentirte insensible? ¿por eso es que tomas esas pastillas?

Abrió el grifo ignorando deliberadamente las palabras de ese jodido monstruo, quería que se fuera, quería que no volviera, quería pretender que ese no era él. -Yo estoy cansado de verte siendo patetico -lo estaba fastidiando, quería acabar con su paciencia, pero eso no le iba a funcionar, no ahora, sacó una botella de agua oxigenada del botiquín junto al espejo y sin medir consecuencias la tiró sobre la herida, el ardor no tardó en llegar pero no se inmutó, solo siseo, pero eso fue suficiente para que Fliqpy soltará una estruendosa carcajada. -Ira y agonía, son mejores que ser miserable, ¿no te parece? -preguntó con esa voz rasposa que estaba comenzando a joderlo.

-Largo -fue todo lo que dijo mientras comenzaba a vendarse la mano.

-¿Por qué no confías en mi? te aseguro que tengo un plan que te gustara -ofreció su alter ego.

-No soy estúpido -espetó mientras salia del baño.

-Deja que las luces se apaguen, deja que tome el control y te mostraré un mundo que puedas entender -habló desde el espejo que tenía en en la puerta del ropero.

-Olvidalo -dijo tomando asiento en la cama.

-Entiendelo Flippy, la vida esta llena de dolor, la felicidad no siempre funciona, mucho menos para alguien como tu, confía en mí, sé lo que te digo -alardeó son esa sonrisa sádica.

-Vete al infierno -respondió quitándose las botas y tirándose en la cama.

-¿Porqué no dejas de hacerte el duro y admites que estás herido, que ella te hirió? -frunció el ceño ante la mención de la pelirroja -Jamas te dijo nada sobre el idiota con capa, pero sabías que esto pasaría ¿por qué no lo haces desaparecer? enseñale a no meterse con lo que es nuestro.

-No -sentenció, estaba molesto, Flaky era… era algo especial para él, joder, a quién quería engañar, la amaba con locura y vaya que quería apuñalar al maldito de splendid desde hacía un par de años…

pero no lo haría, no caería en el juego de Fliqpy, no ahora.

-Me lo agradecerás después -se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la ventana, tomaría algo de aire y después tal vez vería algo de televisión, sí, eso podría ser efectivo para deshacerse del psicópata, ese era un plan perfecto.

O eso parecia hasta que los vio, ella caminaba aun de la mano de ese idiota con un cono de helado en la mano, se quedó ahí, expectante del primer movimiento de la chica hasta que los ojos rubi chocaron contra los esmeralda suyos y ella le sonrió.

cerro la ventana, miró su reflejo, Fliqpy sonreía cual gato de cheshire mas con el sadismo y la diversión presentes como siempre. -No te arrepentiras -dijo antes de desaparecer.

Lo odiaba, odiaba ese sentimiento de dolor que se posaba en su pecho, y sabía que odiaba la expresión que le regalaría la pelirroja mientras agonizaba al héroe idiota, pero qué más daba, el dolor era mejor que la miseria.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Se Que no es muy bueno, pero desde hace tiempo quería publicar algo de esta pareja, espero les guste.  
2.- Agradeceré a quienes lean y un poquito más a quienes dejen reviews.  
3.- Personajes de Mondo Mini Shows, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
